1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toasters. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a toaster having a switching mechanism that prevents burning of toast, should the toast become jammed therein.
2. State of the Art
Known toasters have heating elements situated at either side of a bread-receiving bay. These elements received an electric current upon depression of a lever, which allows the bread to descend into the bay. When the lever is depressed, a mechanical switch is activated to provide current to the elements. When a timer signals the end of a toasting period, a catch is triggered and the toast is usually ejected. However, should the toast become warped or be too thick for the bay, it may become jammed. Current is still delivered to the elements because the mechanical switch remains closed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantage and/or more generally to provide an improved toaster mechanism.
There is disclosed herein a toaster mechanism comprising:
a base,
a carriage adapted to move relative to the base, the carriage including a hook and a switch bar,
a first switch associated with heating elements of the toaster and supported by the base and being activated by the switch bar,
a timer-deactivated electromagnet supported by the base,
a catch block movably supported by the base and including a bearing surface against which the hook can bear to move the block, a catch surface to catch the hook, a ferrous part interacting with the electromagnet, and an activating surface,
a second switch associated with the electromagnet and supported by the base and in series electrically with the first switch, the second switch being activated by the activating surface of the block,
wherein the first switch receives electric current only when the second switch is closed by the activating surface of the catch block.
Preferably the carriage moves along a track that extends from the base.
Preferably the first and second switches are amounted to a circuit board that extends from the base.
Preferably the catch block is pivotally mounted to the base.
Preferably of the carriages spring-biased away from the base.
Preferably the hook is mounted pivotally to the carriage.
Preferably the hook is spring-biased away from the carriage.
Preferably the catch block is supported pivotally by the base.
Preferably the catch block his spring-biased away from the electromagnet.
Preferably the bearing surface comprises a pair of ramps extending in different directions.
Preferably the directions are substantially normal with respect to one another.
Preferably the first and second switches, the switch bar and hook are so configured that downward movement of the carriage along the track results in the switch bar closing the first switch prior to closure of the second switch upon interaction of the hook, switch block and electromagnet.
Preferably the first and second switches, the switch bar, electromagnet and hook are so configured that upon deactivation of the electromagnet, the switch block releases the hook and opens the second switch prior to opening of the first switch by the switch bar upon upward movement of the carriage.
A preferred form of the present invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings.